Just Like You Imagined
by Avdal
Summary: Leave him alone for too long and he's bound to act up to get your attention, Rey...
1. The Price of Obsession

Rey can't ignore him forever.

No matter how hard she tries (and he doesn't think she really does as much as she claims that she does) but no matter how hard she tries she just can't ignore him forever.

Or even for very much longer. Not when she knows that he's up to something. He had even told her what he was planning on doing. Every detail of it to make it exactly clear that he was serious about it this time.

And, of course, she had to go and act like she doesn't care. It wasn't an even remotely convincing excuse.

Especially now, as she felt him actually follow through. She's watching from what she thought would be a safe distance. Listening in even though she seems to think he doesn't know that she is. And that means that he _finally_ has her complete and undivided attention.

He'd chosen the girl for the evening very carefully. That's part of what had taken him so long to actually do this. That, and... well, he'd kept hope alive for as long as he could stand. But he'd given _both_ of them their options and they'd made their choices.

The girl had to be perfect. Or second from perfect (in all honesty). She had to have more than a passing resemblance. The ages and builds had to be similar. She had to have the right personality (or at least be able to fake it convincingly). And she had to be a virgin.

That last part had been the trickiest. Finding a virgin prostitute was a challenge in and of itself. Finding one that met all the other criteria had taken him _months_. Which had been plenty of time for his Rey to change her mind and put a stop to all this.

Except Rey had chosen to continue and pretend to ignore him. He'd warned her, and then she'd had the nerve to _laugh_ at him. Tried to cut him down with jibes and mockery at how _"the Great Kylo Ren has to pay for it"_.

But beneath her forced scorn he'd felt through her. She was _upset_ and it was so delicious. She didn't want him to take this girl and it only took a short leap for his overactive imagination to assume it was because she was jealous.

"This could have been you," he tells her through their bond. "This could have been you and all you'd have to have said was one little word. Now you just have to sit back and watch us."

And, with that, he puts his Rey up on a pedestal like a child on timeout, then goes to the other girl to play with her instead.

Rey had pretended to block him out. Pretended so hard, but he knew she was there. Watching as he hands over coin for the girl and brings her back to his ship. Waves of rising emotions coursing through their connection as he outlines to her what exactly he expects from this evening.

The girl is very nervous and she looks like Rey. A pale imitation, but it's there.

The effect is even more pronounced when she steps out of the room where he was having her prepared. Her hair is done up exactly like it should be and he had ordered the attendants style her makeup to augment their similarities.

" _You sick fuck."_

He smirks, caught admiring how the girl's body looks in the Scavenger's clothes. Or rather the very suggestive version of them that he'd had made just for this occasion. First Order insignia decorating the collar on her neck that he'd chosen for no reason other than to rile up his bondmate.

"Language, Rey. You said you were training to be a Jedi now, remember? You have to be pure. Above all of this jealous pettiness."

The girl looks at him as he speaks out loud. The apprehension is so blatant on her face but he'd ordered her not to speak unless he addresses her directly.

" _My apprentice"_. That's the word he's using for the girl, and it definitely generates the intended response. The real Rey was seething at an instant. Accusing him of practically raping this poor young woman and what a sick, _sick_ piece of work it is that she's bonded to.

"And which part bothers you so much, Lovely? The apprentice part, or is it the possessive? The fact that she's here, now, with me and you're not?"

Expletives are hurled across into his head as he traces the girl's cheek with his hand.

"Don't be scared," he tells her, noting how she tries so hard to act like she's not terrified by who he is and everything that she's heard about him (nevermind that most of it is true). "I'm going to take the best care of you, tonight," he promises. "So good, in fact, that you might never want to leave."

He steps closer, embracing her and reaching around to cup her ass in his free hand. The girl swallows. Not believing him and secretly wanting this to be over quickly. Apparently she knows who he is but doesn't know that he can read her mind. That's good. It might add some interesting dynamics to their evening together.

But her reluctance is a reaction that the real Rey immediately catches. Uses to accuse him again and again. Belittles him as if she thinks her insults do less than fan the flames of his growing desire.

That's the truth of it. Every degradation and abuse she hurls at him only inspires him more, because for so long that was all he had from her. Her derision and shock and faked disgust every time he took himself in hand and thought about her.

But, of course, for all her fury and indignation, the one thing she did _not_ do was look away.

It had been the first sign to him that his desires were shared. After that revelation, he'd made it his nightly work to find out what she liked. Discover exactly which fantasies she'd run from and which ones she would only pretend to.

She's a kinky little thing, his Scavenger. He'd learned that very quickly as well. Learning exactly how to tailor the fetishes in his mind to what made her squirm the most. When he was doing wrong, she'd become all the more vocal and moralistic. When he got it right, however... well, that was when she'd fall silent.

For both their sakes, he had pretended he didn't know that she was still there. Pretended that he couldn't feel the rising heat in her as she watched him, the dirty voyeur that she was. Or that he didn't notice how, immediately after he finished, she would completely shut him out for a few minutes. And then drift back into their bond feeling mortified, ashamed, and deeply gratified.

It had been so much fun, these last few months. But now he was growing tired of not having her, so he had to settle for the next best thing.

"Do you want me, my Apprentice?"

He whispers it into top of the girl's head, pressing himself against her stomach while keeping her body tight to his own. She's trembling. Both of his Rey's are. Just one of them is afraid and the other is very, very angry.

That's fine. He likes it when she gets angry.

"Yes, Master. I do," she says, voice steady with the practiced necessity of her profession.

She's a smart girl, too. Smart and young and malleable. It's a pity the accent isn't right, but he'd picked her regardless. She had so many other comparable qualities that he could overlook that detail just for tonight.

" _You're disgusting,"_ that other lovely voice hisses at him. That lovely accent. It makes him twitch and the girl in his arms stifles a gasp.

"Tell me how badly you want me," he orders. Leaning down so he can purr it into her ear. She's almost the right height.

"Completely, Master. I want you absolutely."

He knew what she was going to say. He'd told her the lines to memorize. But they still sound so nice to hear.

"I've been waiting for you to admit that, Apprentice."

He traces her lips with his thumb. Feels the whips of anger lashing at the background of his mind.

" _Sod off!"_

Oh, that voice. It's so perfect.

He leans closer, bending down and ready to get swept away in this fantasy nearly come to life. Until a sharp spike of animosity rips into him and he pauses, face just a fraction above hers.

" _Don't you DARE kiss her!"_

Okay, now that... _That_ was pure jealously. He's sure of it and he can't stop the ridiculously wide grin his mouth breaks out into. Gods know that he'd felt that same emotion enough himself when the Scavenger would flirt with one of her "friends". That pilot in particular. He especially hated that pilot.

"Don't kiss her? But why not? She's so..." he tips the girl's head up higher and he can feel her interest begin to pique. "So very beautiful."

Kylo blows on her lips and she parts them for him. Waiting and he can sense a part of her hoping. Hoping that he'll continue to be this nice to her throughout their whole session together.

He's gathered that the girl's time as a whore had been limited, and the only reasons she had remained untouched was because of the higher price she'd bring in. Which was an ideal situation. She was still naive enough to be malleable.

"How often do you hear that, my Apprentice?" he asks, lifting his head up higher and out of the way as the girl rises up onto her toes to try to bring their mouths into contact. "How often do you hear how _ravishingly beautiful_ you are?"

The girl blushes. He frowns at it. It's not the right shade and she doesn't have the same freckles. The same anything. That acknowledgment brings a bittersweet twinge to his heart. She's a nice girl, certainly, but she's just not the one he wants.

"Apprentice?" he nudges her, lightly stroking her half-bare arms.

"Never... Master. I've never been told that."

It's the honest truth. The girl is not following her script, but it's so honest and heartbreaking. He feels Rey falter in her rage as a spike of sympathy and compassion rises up in response to the admission.

"So you're a virgin," he whispers. Relishing in the words as much as the confirmation of emotions that they cause. He already knows the answer for the girl he's molesting, but it's the other response that he's so (incredibly, profoundly, and deeply) curious of.

The girl nods, shy and apprehensive. Rey is suddenly petrified, but hiding it well. Along with her twisting maze of feelings comes a certainty. It makes him giddy and suddenly so provoked he's light-headed.

"A virgin indeed but not for much longer." He runs his hands up and down her body in a gesture that's as soothing as it is possessive and blatant. "Now lie down on the bed and do exactly what I say."

" _Kylo... stop."_

The soft and sudden plea through their connection is all that he needs to know the truth. Both of these beautiful girls are untouched. By the end of the night, however, only one will be deflowered and thoroughly satisfied. The other one however, the very selfish one, will just have to suffer from being left out.

That thought alone is enough for him to continue. His old self, the one with the name he hates, would have been mortified at the thought of everything that's about to happen (but that boy was also a lonely fool whose opinion has long ago ceased to matter). But now he finally gets to prove to his other half what a terrible mistake she has made by ever disregarding him.

* * *

He had made the girl bare herself very gently. With each layer of her dark wraps or fitted underclothes being removed he'd felt her anxiety rise.

This girl and his Scavenger had so many things in common. Both of them forced into a life they should never have been by the cruelty of circumstance.

He'll take care of them both after this. He'll never see the girl again, certainly. He wouldn't want to. She is just a means to an end. But he has paid off her debt and has freed her. That should be enough to win him some token with the woman he really wants.

Sometimes, he wonders, what his real Rey could have become if he'd only met her earlier. How far she would be along in her training and how... things would be so different between them.

One thing for sure, they would have done _this_ a long, long time ago. The Virginal Scavenger would be no longer. After all these wasted months she would have been so thoroughly versed in all the ways they could connect. They would have learned together and it would have been _incredible._

Yet instead, her substitute is here in her place. Slowly divesting herself of her own clothes as he looms above her, occasionally helping with a tie or button, but mostly just observing as each new inch of skin is bared for his appreciation.

When the girl, his real-life illusion, is finally completely naked underneath him he takes a moment to admire her. So young and so pretty. Not quite totally untouched in every way, but enough for him to work with.

He climbs onto the bed, straddling her bare thighs. Adjusts the girl's hair which is now rolling free of the buns and skimming along the tops of her shoulders.

She swallows and stays still. Anxious and curious with fluttering eyelashes and a racing pulse. It's a good reaction. Close to how he thinks it would really be.

"I wish it was you, Rey," he tells her. Tells them both. "I wish this was you here now. Just perfectly here like this."

To emphasize his point, he catches one of the girl's ankles and places it over his shoulder. Grabbing her by her hips and pulling her closer.

And the girl squirms, knotting her fingers against the sheets under her. A quick skim of her mind reveals that she's the most uncomfortable with how the apex of her legs is now exposed to his view. He meaningfully stares at that spot for a long moment, letting her clearly understand his intentions.

It makes the real Rey thrash against the background of his mind. Through the grace of their bond sharing in the exposure and embarrassment the girl is feeling under his scrutiny.

Kylo works to enhance that connection. Sinking deeper into the girl's mind as he reaches down and traces the edges of her bare breasts.

She sucks in her breath and he pushes that surprise through to the other side. His Rey gasps. Perfect symmetry.

This is really going to work, isn't it?

And if it doesn't... Then try, try again then. He'll find a way to get through to Rey, no matter what it takes.

"Place your other leg over me," he orders the prostitute. Watching the stage fright rising in her eyes as she complies.

She tries to keep her thighs together, but he catches a flash of her flushed skin between them. The clear proof of her growing appetite for his touch glistening on her thighs.

 _Ah_... a virgin guaranteed, but certainly not innocent to other sexual acts. She's eager for this is going to go where she hopes it will, which is with his head between her legs. Someone else has done that for her before (but what about the other _her_?), and that's exactly what he intends to begin with now.

He closes his eyes and pictures himself doing it. What he'll be seeing and tasting and _doing_ to the body double.

Rey stifles her gasp with a hand over her mouth. Receiving his transmission loud and clear. Seeing through his eyes and feeling through the girl's skin.

She's captivated as he gently spreads her legs. Soothing her trembling thighs with soft rubs of his palm.

"Don't be scared, Apprentice," he tells the girl. "This is something I very much enjoy doing."

She nods, tongue flicking out to wet her lips. Anticipation rising with his confirmation. She even circles her hips a little within his grasp and it's just so cute and eager of her.

So he bends down, kneeling on the edge of the bed to situate himself closer. A sudden and unexpected wave of dizziness rolls over him and he realizes it's because his Scavenger is holding her breath.

When he concentrates, he can practically see her. Looks on as she bites her hand to keep it from drifting inside her pants. She wants it to. Wants to touch herself so badly. Feeling so worked up from the naughty, dirty, raunchy images he's flooding her worth that she's positively _aching_ to use her fingers on herself to relive some of the pressure. But she's holding back and that absolutely won't do.

Rey hadn't wanted him to kiss the other girl. She was very clear on that, even if she hadn't admitted anything else yet.

And so he doesn't. Instead, he strokes up and down the girl's body. Leaning over her and nuzzling her soft skin. Pinching her nipples into peaks and bending down to nip and suck at them without ever fully wrapping his lips around them. Being careful to keep it sensual but never too affectionate.

The gorgeous little thing below him doesn't care. She is still a whore, after all, even if she has never been used fully as such and his bondmate bristles at his use of the word.

And the girl spreads quite readily now. Warming up to his touches and elated that he's being so gentle. She bucks her hips against him from time to time. Drawing him closer with her thighs wrapped around him.

One of his hands drifts lower. Skimming her most sensitive parts. The girls yelps, her skin slick and shining against his fingers, and it's all Rey can stand.

" _Kriff you!"_ she curses, and he can see her yanking down her pants. Kicking them off and opening her bent legs. And of course she's so pretty down there. Much more beautiful than this girl, but he can only see it for an instant before her hand darts in and blocks his view.

She doesn't do anything, though. Dreamily, he recognizes that she's waiting for him.

 _Rey_ is waiting for him to continue with her doppelganger.

He is determined not to disappoint. With a playfully brusk jerk he shoves the girl's thighs far apart and situates his head between them. She squeaks and tries to over herself with a hand. He catches it mid-air and places it onto the sheet underneath her.

"Relax, my Apprentice," he whispers her, mindful to ensure his breath fully fans over her and tickles her delicate skin.

She jolts underneath him and he can feel his real Rey lightly skim her fingers over herself. Trying to mimic the featherlight sensation being broadcast into her.

He licks her, then. The girl. The first broad, wide stroke racing across her from bottom to top.

She freezes for a second before clasping both her hands over her mouth to stifle her surprised cry. If the real Rey was there he would make her take them away. Would want to hear every moan and gasp that he can wring from her.

Instead, he lets the girl seize up. Enjoys the sudden tension in her body and the shout that is only partially stifled by her hands as his tongue runs circles around her.

" _Oh gods..."_

She's shaking, now. The real Rey is trembling just as much. Her fingers busying themselves on her skin as her anticipation grows.

They, both of them, are so ready for this. He can tell by their shared urgency. The sweet taste on his tongue that mirrors the slickness on he feels on Rey's fingertips.

Encouraged by their responses, he goes to work on them both. Writhing his tongue in a figure-eight shape. Concentrating at the top on that little spot that brings women so very much pleasure before moving lower. Stroking and lapping at her until her appreciation overflows his tongue and his chin is coated with her slickness.

When he feels that she's prepared enough, he eases a finger inside. Slowly, one knuckle at a time to let her virgin body become used to this new sensation.

The girl shudders. Her half-cry muted as she bites down on her palms. He can tell that it burns her, but not in an unbearable sort of way.

Rey is ahead of his pace. Using two fingers and moving with a practiced grace. It such a beautifully erotic thing to witness that it almost makes all of this worth it just so he can watch her do this to herself.

Certainty there's a temptation to just close his eyes for the whole rest of this session. That way he could pretend it was really his Rey beneath him and it nearly would be true. They would be together like this in his mind, and the realities of their bodies would be nothing more than an afterthought.

But _oh no_. He has to do this right. The girl below him is still so tense that he has to bring her to completion first or it would be very unpleasant for both of the women in his head. So he carefully adds a second finger to join the first.

Rey whines at the movement. Nevermind how his careful touches pale in comparison to how boldly she's touching herself.

Next he focuses up higher. Wrapping his lips around that little spot and swirling his tongue. Very, very gently gliding over her skin and noting what and where she likes him to go the most.

When he adds a little suction, they both _howl_. The girl suddenly thrashing and bucking under him while the real Rey works herself with both hands. One trying to mimic the ecstasy he's bringing on her nub with his tongue, and the other matching the twisting depth of his fingers.

She's going to finish soon. The girl, not the Scavenger. Being the direct recipient of his attention is pushing her close to the edge in record time, and he considers delaying it until Rey can catch up. A simple tug on her mind would do, or he could ease up on his movements until she calms down.

But then he decides to be mean. Be as cruel to Rey as she was to him by trying to deny them both this experience.

So he works the girl faster. Determined to bring her over and leave the real Rey desperately aching.

She finishes with a high keen and a full body spasm. Her back arching and her legs seizing up, dragging his face deeper against her. The rush of her pleasure evident on his face and tongue.

He keeps her there as long as he can. Prolonging her ecstasy with careful movements of his fingers.

The Scavenger growls in frustration. Thrashing her head from side to side as her body seeks that same peak. Except it's elusive to her now, and all she has left to feel are the surges and ebbs of the prostitute he has his face buried against.

When the girl finally settles down, he pulls away. Nuzzling her thighs before allowing her legs to flop bonelessly off his shoulders. Then he leers up at her, glaring across the planes of her stomach and the valley between her breasts.

"Was that good?" he asks, though he hardly needs to. She smiles down at him, looking the very epitome of 'satisfied'.

"It was amazing, Master."

" _I hate you so much."_

Kylo smirks at the hissed words in his head. Closing his eyes and seeing how Rey has her legs pressed tightly together. One hand still trapped between them but this time she's growling up at the ceiling. Baring her teeth and apparently being highly annoyed at being left so unfulfilled.

How exquisitely lovely, but it's also time to move on. He straightens up and wraps a hand around himself. The girl below him watches with bright interest.

"Would you... like me to do that for you, Master?"

It wasn't in her script and he's somewhat surprised by her offer. But he supposes that, what with her being a virgin whore, she's probably rather skilled with supplementary maneuvers. That, and the fact that her words inspire a whole new litany of curses and threats into his head, make it quite an enticing request.

So he helps her sit up and he kneels above her. She steadies him with one hand on his hip while the other goes to work.

He moans then. Makes it unnecessarily loud just to be extra petty about everything. Sinks his fingers into her hair and praises her for how good she is for doing this so well. What a good and obedient apprentice she is.

As predicted, Rey can't stand it. She curses and thrashes, kicking the sheets underneath her as she squeezes her head with both hands to try and block the image out.

Well...

Serves. Her. _Right._

Feeling like he's proven his point for a second time, he catches the girl's hand and stops it. She looks up at him, expectant and biting her lower lip to direct his attention to her mouth. Flicks her tongue across her lips and pouts.

It's tempting, certainly, but he's pretty sure his Rey is about to have some sort of epic tantrum if he allows this to continue much further. Which would be a hilarious role reversal for their relationship, but he's suddenly feeling a little more generous and a lot more hungry.

"Lie back down, Apprentice. Place a pillow under your hips and spread your legs."

The girl's heart skips a beat. Rey's is racing practically out of control when she complies. Shimmying up the bed and bending her open legs slightly. The pillow will hike her butt up and make the initial movements easier on her.

He shifts over her, leaning his weight next to her shoulder, and opens up the bedside table. Grabs the bottle of lube he keeps there. Traces the corner of the tube up her arm and along her body. Noticing how her skin flushes and how her breath becomes shallower as she follows the movement with her eyes.

Rey isn't even pretending not to stare as he spreads a generous portion of it onto his length. Pumping himself a few times to work it along his skin.

" _Please..."_ she begins from she doesn't finish the thought.

"Are you ready?" he asks the girl underneath him. Having no desire to hurt her and knowing that any pain she feels will be reflected through him and into their bond.

The girl nods. Biting her lower lip so fetchingly.

"Say it."

Rey swallows. The nervous virgin in his arms does as well.

"Take me, Master. Take what is yours."

Her words wring a groan from deep in his throat. The legs that he spreads and drapes around him are shaking, but willing. Soft and smooth though not as tanned as he'd like them to be.

He spreads her a bit wider, making sure to never take his eyes off her flushed and eager body. Always projecting what he's seeing back to Rey, and he hears her moan in his head.

So ready. They both are.

And he pushes himself inside. Slowly. So slowly.

Watching himself as he disappears inside the girl's warm body. Both women gasp, and he closes his eyes for a second to see what his Rey is doing.

She's using her fingers again. Mimicking his progression within the girl.

He can _feel_ her frustration, too. How she wants something bigger to match the feeling in her head.

Kylo opens his eyes to that. Sinks deeper, rocking slowly in and out. Studying the girl's face for any signs she's having too much of a struggle to accommodate him.

" _Go slower, you beast!"_

Rey hisses the order and he grips the girl's hips tighter to steady himself.

He _had_ been going slow. The urge to simply plunge inside until he bottoms out in her is strong. But he holds back. Of course he does. This is about so much more than his own wants.

The girl is panting, struggling to catch her breath. It feels so impossible for her, too big. He makes sure to press that through to Rey as well. Let her feel everything that she's missing out on for being so selfish.

A little more and she cries out. Both of them. The girl with a soft, wounded bird noise. He feels a tiny trickle of wetness run along his length and it's not from her earlier ecstasy.

He hold still right there, letting her adjust. Relishing in the panicked constrictions of the muscles and softness around him.

The real Rey is also feeling an edge of pain, though far less than her real-life counterpart. The girl yelps and Kylo curses to himself silently. He'd been so focused on the delicious spectacle of Rey touching herself that he'd gotten carried away. Had kept moving deeper even when he hadn't intended.

To soothe her, he reaches down between them. Finds her spot and traces it. Circling and pressing and coaxing until she's whimpering under his affections.

" _Oh..."_

She likes that. They both do. The girl begins to loosen around him. Still nearly paralyzingly tight, but he can sense that her pain is ebbing. Replaced instead by a growing hunger.

She looks up at him with wide eyes and that's all he needs to know.

"She wants me to keep going, Rey. Take her deeper."

He crows it into their bond. Masculine pride overwhelming him for a moment.

The expected curse or insult never comes. Rather, his Rey seems to be having a hard time forming words. Biting down into the fleshy part of one hand while the other tries but fails to be enough between her legs.

The girl sighs when he finally sheathes himself fully inside her. An odd mix of faint regret at losing her virginity like this, blended along with relief and excitement.

"See?" he asks, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He caresses her face and her eyes flicker up to meet his before looking away. She shakes her head.

"No, Master. It wasn't. I...um..."

She was supposed to praise him right now but she's forgetting her lines. Given the circumstances, it's an easily forgivable offense.

"It's alright, Apprentice. Just relax and this will start to feel wonderful."

It already does for her. He can tell by the delicate movements fluttering against him. The subtle lifting of her hips even higher that encourages him even more.

He pulls out slowly and she _clings_. Wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. Right at that moment she looks so much like his Rey that he can't help himself anymore. He slides back in, maybe a little faster than restraint would call for.

The girl gasps then. Clawing at his back before remembering her place and hurriedly apologizing.

"Shhh..." he strokes her hair and rubs her back as he picks up the rhythm of his movements. "You're such a good girl and you're taking this so well. So perfectly and wonderfully."

Rey whines into his mind. Angry that he's being so affectionate with the whore, but she really should be grateful. He's going out of his way to ensure they're both having a pleasant experience, and what good would upsetting the girl do for either of them?

She's far from upset, though. The arms wrapped around him drift lower to cup his backside. Encouraging him with soft pants and whispered pleas. She's starting to tremble and this time he doesn't have to dip into her mind to see how her pleasure is mounting. The expression on her face and soft pants from her mouth tell him all he needs to know.

" _Oh kriff!"_

Rey notices, too. Swept up in the rising intimacy. Her sense of urgency growing through their bond and this time he decides to be nice and let her finish along with them.

He picks his pace up then. Alternating between enjoying how the prostitute arches and writhes below him and closing his eyes to attend to the lust-filled vision of Rey finally letting go of her inhibitions. Tossing her head back and moaning openly as she watches them together.

"Hold on to my neck," he orders to the girl and she does. Wrapping her arms and grabbing on tight as he cups her ass. Lifts her hips off the bed and uses the new leverage to his advantage.

She cries out then. The sound almost like a sob in its intensity, but he knows it's definitely not. Her body starts to tighten around him again and he shifts his angle, making her moan and tremble when he finds the right spot.

"Do you like this, Rey? Do you like watching me take her like this? Having her take the place that should have been yours?" He moves even deeper then, making the whole bed shake with his movements.

The girl yelps as her body struggles to keep up with the newness of everything that's happening to it. He can see Rey working herself wantonly. Far beyond caring or the walls of pretense she'd put up before.

" _Kylo..."_

The 'please' is unspoken, but he knows it's there. Rey is just too proud to be and he's just too infatuated to care.

When his hand snakes down between their two bodies the girl screams. Her orgasm having a domino-like effect on all of them.

It's not the rhythmic waves of the warm body around him that push him over the edge. Rather, it's the image of Rey climaxing as pants and moans his name. _His_ name. Shaking against her own fingers as she reaches out through their bond. Sinking herself into the other girl's mind so she can fully share in the triple experiences.

He stays inside her for a while. Not wanting to separate from how tightly linked he is to Rey at that moment.

Then she carefully unwinds her limbs from him and he has to turn his face to the side to dodge her attempt at a kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asks, withdrawing as gently as he can. A slight discomfort traces along her face but she nods.

"Yes. Thank you... Master."

He didn't cover the afterglow in her script and suddenly she's unsure of herself again.

"We will rest together for a short while. And then you can get cleaned up and will be allowed to leave."

Rey is still trembling. Extracting herself from the tangled webs of their consciousness as her sense of morality starts to rear it's honorable and virtuous head again.

He rolls his eyes, knowing that it's only a matter of time now before she goes back to being the conscientious little lightsider she likes to pretend that she is.

When he turns onto his side, he draws the whore in closer and spoons her. She sighs in contentment, resting her head against his arm and letting his hands stroke her skin wherever they please.

As if on que, Rey's mortification flares up. She shrieks and scrambles to her feet, grabbing at the bedding and wrapping it around herself.

"Feeling shy again?" he taunts, playing with the girl's nipples just for the fun of it. "There's absolutely nothing under that sheet that I haven't just seen in detail."

The girl beside him shifts, ignoring his odd words and snuggling in closer against him.

" _You..."_ Rey growls. Even her mind is beside itself. Unable to properly articulate her indignation when her body is still wrapped up in sensation. _"You... sick fuck..."_

Kylo waits. Knowing what's coming and longing to hear it anyhow.

"You're a sick, messed up, twisted, absolutely perverted, complete and utter _bastard_ , Kylo Ren," she finally spits out at him when she's able to.

He scoffs. Loving every moment of this. Leaning down and gently nuzzling the freshly deflowered prostitute's shoulder with his forehead as she drifts off into sleep.

"You're wrong about one thing there, Rey," he hums into the head of soft brown hair in front of him.  
"My parents were married."

It takes her a second to get it. Then she slams their connection closed so hard his ears ring.

* * *

Next chapter: Rey should get a chance at some turnabout, right? It's only fair.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

This story is part of an ongoing series of semi-related Kylo/Rey fics:

Part 1: Bad Habits of a Vivid Imagination

Part 2: Just Like You Imagined (1st chapter only)

Part 3: Take No Prisoners (in progress)


	2. Not Meant for Me

Summary:

Where Rey decides to blow Poe in an effort to teach Kylo a lesson and it doesn't exactly go like she'd planned.

* * *

Rey woke up the next morning well before the dawn.

Every day as an aspiring Jedi was supposed to have a purpose that came along with it. Sometimes she placed this as an obligation on herself to learn something new, and other times it was for her to perfect a given skill.

Today, though, was going to be different. Today she had just one very singular purpose in mind: to make Kylo Ren suffer.

Rey was tired of letting him think he can get away with anything that he wants. It was fine when he was just debasing himself on a regular basis. She's gotten rather used to their routine, sick and twisted though it was. But then he'd had to go and cross that line.

After the obscene and perverse _torture_ he'd just subjected her to, she had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning in her bed. Wracking her mind over all the possible ways she could settle the score against him.

This wasn't about revenge, certainly. Don't mistake it for that. Jedi's don't do revenge.

Instead, this was about rebalancing the universal equilibrium. Something must have gone terrible out of sequence within the Force. That's the only explanation of that bastard could have possibly gotten the better of her _._

And the fact that, when Rey finally did fall asleep, she had slept deeper and more contentedly than she had in years did nothing to abate her righteous anger.

* * *

Convincing Master Luke to let her take a few days off in the middle of her training schedule had been much easier than she'd expected.

Rey had prepared an elaborate script. Was ready with counters for every argument he might make against it.

Rather than hearing any of that nonsense, Master Luke had simply stared her down over his morning tea before waving her on her way.

He'd been having trouble sleeping recently. Or so he said with a stoically significant deadpan to his voice. Indeed, apparently he was looking forward to actually being able to get a few day's rest for a change.

The obvious implication remained unspoken.

Well, it was hardly _her_ fault, was it? She hadn't made his kriffing nephew hornier than a Kowakian Monkey-Lizard in mating season.

Rey hadn't been ignoring him enough. That must have been her mistake. She'd been paying him too much attention when he would do _things_ to deliberately provoke her.

She could have blocked him out, of course, but-

Well, she just _hadn't._

Rather than complete that awkward line of introspection, Rey had simply thanked her gimlet-eyed Master and hurried off planet as fast as her shuttle would let her.

* * *

Finn or Poe?

Those were basically her only two options. Finn would have been a hard sell. He was adapting quite well to the concept of freewill, but he still would have the odd, random moments of failing at socially acceptable behavior. Besides, she was quite certain by now that she _really_ wasn't his type.

So that left Poe. His type apparently was "yes", or so the rumors around base would say.

And, for some reason that Rey never fully understood, Kylo really seemed to hate him. Wouldn't "the traitor" have been a more reasonable target for his animosity?

But oh no. That sort of logic doesn't apply to an irrational psychopath like her bondmate. If it did, he would never have forced himself on that poor girl and dragged the three of them down into his depraved fantasy version of No Exit.

So Poe it was. But she'll leave out to him the part out her choice being by default.

The whole them being friends angle made it awkward, but Rey had what she thought was an outstanding sales pitch to win him over: offer him a blowjob. What guy wouldn't like that? "Hey buddy, want some head? You'll have a blast and it'll piss off Kylo Ren! He'll totally hate it!"

Maybe she wouldn't quite phrase it _exactly_ like that, but yeah, Rey was pretty sure this was a great idea. What could possibly go wrong, right?

* * *

"I don't think we should be doing this, Rey. I really don't."

Poe tries to push her ever so gently away. Instead of letting him, Rey catches his hand that's on her shoulder with her own and gently interlocks their fingers.

 _He's right, Rey. You can't do this. You belong to me, not him._

She rolls her eyes to the voice in her head. The presumptuous voice that's not entirely incorrect but gods be damned if she isn't hell bent on doing this tonight.

Everything is set up for it. Cheap but (reasonably) clean hotel room? Check. How to give a blowjob instructional video? Watched. Okay, _fine_ , it was porn. But yes, definitely watched. Several inhibition and raw-fear lowering shots taken? Oh so taken.

Rey has worked hard to reassure herself about this. Not to convince herself that this is a good idea, because she's perfectly aware of how much it's not. But really that she can do this at all. It's not like... people have been doing this since the beginning of time, it can't be _that_ hard, right?

"It's okay, Poe. It really is. We've talked about this. It's all going to be so great."

Yeah, they've talked about it. Not soberly, but that's splitting hairs.

Leaning down, she traces her free hand along his chest. Feeling the ridges and swells of his muscles underneath the thick, coarse fabric of his uniform. He's well built, definitely. Though not as much-

 _He pales in comparison to me, Rey. You want a real man, not a boy. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there and on top of you in an instant._

She can't help but laugh. Kylo is so ridiculous. Insane, and evil, but absolutely ridiculous. What girl in the universe could resist such an enticing offer to be stalked and promptly mounted?

"He's talking to you, isn't he?" Poe says.

He twines his fingers with hers and she knows the gesture is partly friendship but mostly done just to piss her other half off.

It's working, too. She can feel Kylo gritting his teeth. Can tell that he even slams his fist against something hard that immediately gives way under his strength. The pain of it reflecting through him into her palm.

She caresses Poe's face with that hand. Soothing the phantom sting with the stubble along his jaw.

Poe smiles, his eyes crinkling at the edges, and Kylo practically _seethes_.

"Is he angry?"

Rey smiles. Wriggling up his body as she straddles him. It brings their midsections into clothed contact and pain flares in her hand again, this time across her knuckles as her dark side punches at what she assumes is the wall in his frustration.

"Oh yes, he's angry, Poe. I think we're really getting to him this time."

She presents her hand to him and taps on it. He furrows his brow and it takes her a moment to remember that he can't read her mind to know what she wants.

He gets the point when she brings it next to his mouth, though. Leaning up on his elbows to kiss each of her phantom aching knuckles like a knight would kiss a queen's hand.

 _ **I**_ _told you that, Rey. I'm the only one who can treat you the way you deserve._ _Not this weak excuse for a man who probably can't even-_

Rey cuts him off by pressing her mouth to Poe's.

The reaction of both the men is shock, but then Poe brings his arms up and around her. Threads one of his hands through her hair, knotting his fingers against her buns. The other brings their still-clasped hands up to skim the side of her face.

He kisses her back softly, his lips open and made wetter by each swipe of her tongue.

Kylo really starts to lose it at that. Stabs of pain shooting up along her hands and arms and even her face as he doubtlessly slams himself against anything around his room during his latest tantrum.

It hurts physically, of course, but that's far from the worst part. Kylo's anger hits her like a head-on collision into a rock wall. His torrent of emotions is so damn forceful that it actually makes her gasp.

Poe misunderstands it. Fortunately. Misinterprets her reaction to be one of enjoyment.

"Like this?" he asks, oblivious but eager. Nibbling at her lower lip and wanting her to make that sound again.

Rey's eyes sting and her heart starts to constrict in her throat. Kylo is practically strangling himself to choke back his rage as she opens up to him. Parts her mouth and coaxes the uncertain tongue that greets her own deeper inside.

 _You're_ _ **kissing**_ _him! You whore! You damned fucking heartless whore!_

Oh, yes. That. The no kissing rule she'd imposed last night and had been astonished that he'd actually followed.

"That only applied to you, Mr. Dear John. Poe here gets special privileges because he's a good boy."

Poe pulls back then. Catches her chin in his hand and turns her face from side to side as he looks at it in confusion.

"Rey? You still with me?"

She smiles warmly down at him. He's a handsome man, for sure. Even if he's not... well nevermind. If Kylo were any less worked up he'd have caught that slip.

Luckily she can feel a short lived and phantasmal wetness trickling down her knuckles. Whether it's his tears or more like blood from the tears in his hand is irrelevant.

"I'm right here, Poe. I may say or do some strange things tonight, but don't worry, you're in _good hands._ "

He raises his eyebrows at her cheesy line. But he plays along with it, like the good boy that he is.

"Really? Is that so?" he flirts right back, working her hair free of its ties and stroking its length along her shoulder. "What else are your hands good at?"

A whine from the back of her mind. He's hurting himself, her other half, but he's also desperately trying to get her attention. Wanting something from her and tugging on their connection.

Yanking on it may be a more accurate description. But by now she's so used to ignoring his obsessive neediness for her to validate him all the time that it's just a background sensation. Something very easily overlooked.

So she ignores him. Instead, focuses on what she's seeing as she unbuttons Poe's shirt. Slowly and with lots of rubbing and occasional oscillations of her hips where she's straddling him. Her efforts starting to make a noticeable effect on him and she can feel it pressing through the layers separating their lower bodies.

Fantastic! Her plan worked after all! Guess all his worries were really just for show.

When she gets to the last button she wriggles lower onto his thighs. Pretends to have trouble with it but its really a reason to ghost over his growing arousal below her hands. It's so petty of her, but after being forced to watch the third one of them as he doted on that whore-

 _Rey, please..._

He's trying to sound resilient, but she's pretty sure he's begging now. At least on the inside, though he's still too arrogant. He's definitely pleading with her, at least. She can feel cool and solid metal behind his back and she carefully sneaks a peak at him. Closes her eyes for a second and sees him curled up against a corner of his half-demolished room.

"Why is everything there in black you freak?"

Her eyes snap open to Poe pressing his lips together. Shaking his head and she can feel him trying to hold back his laughter.

 _I'm a darksider, Rey. It's... part of the look._

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her confused and amused friend. Well that sure was a lame excuse if she's ever heard one.

But she's starting to get carried away. Letting her attention wander from the lovely young man between her thighs to the angst-ridden pain in the ass who saw fit to torment her last night for no reason other than pure ego stroking.

 _You were better than her, Rey. She didn't mean anything. She was nothing to me._

"And yet... you fucked her."

She whispers it under her breath. Hopefully quietly enough that her nubile companion can't hear her whining that her bondmate had been so cruel to her.

"You're beautiful, Rey. Gorgeous," Poe says. Bringing her back to herself and a smile onto her face.

Maybe he had realized she was too locked in her head. So when he reaches out and cradles the back of her neck she relaxes and makes herself bring all her attention back to where it belongs right now. He works his fingers against her three buns until her flowing along the tops of her shoulders. Then he pulls her down, closer to his mouth again.

She strokes along his chest, keeping their faces a few inches apart so she can admire the bronzed lines of his body.

"Do like what you see?" he asks, effortlessly catching her checking him out.

She blushes. Then remembers that she doesn't have to around him. No need to be embarrassed, just a little flirting between two friends.

"Looking good, Poe. If I didn't know better I'd swear you work out or something."

They both laugh then. Sharing in the secret camaraderie of all the times they'd exercised together at the gym on the base. Practiced fighting moves or free weights all the while trying to make each other crack up so they'd lose their good form and stance.

Poe lifts himself up off the mattress. She can feel his abdominal muscles clench and tighten with the movement and they rub against her in a way that's not at all unpleasant _._ She rocks her hips in a circle against him as they both start to loosen up and forget themselves to this thing they're about to do.

 _Rey..._

The voice in her head is warning her. Angry and forbidding. But he's also getting increasingly desperate. She knows him best like that: the whining, pleading child that never quite grew up. The one that throws a tantrum whenever he can't get his way.

 _I don't!_ He insists, and she can practically imagine young Ben stomping his foot against the floor when his mother wouldn't give him candy before dinner.

Oh, but he's not getting anything tonight either. Instead... Instead he gets to watch her put something even sweeter in her mouth. Just like she had to withstand with him and that _whore_.

Kylo huffs against her mind. Angry but also a tiny bit embarrassed at her choices of words.

"You're very overdressed for this, Poe," she comments, running her hands along his firm body again.

He smirks, chest inflating. Practically preening as she slides his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Taking her time to feel his biceps and comment on how she "likes a bit of muscle with her men."

Kylo sighs and shakes his head. Sending his annoyance reverberating through into her.

It almost makes her mirror the move but she catches it. Hides his reflected ire under an affectionate swoon as she she dips down and starts kissing Poe's bare chest. Pressing her lips to each of muscle of his abdomen in a blatant disregard to her and Kylo's earlier treaty.

"Maybe you are too, Rey," he murmurs, pushing himself halfway up to bring their mouths together again.

This time, their kiss is wet and full of intertwining tongues. He cradles her face as she slides his shirt off his arms and pushes it aside to an unused part of the bed.

When she closes her eyes, she can see Kylo sulking. Glumly sitting on the floor of his wrecked room. Both of his hands are balled into fists and his chest is shaking with barely controlled emotions. It could potentially be a terrifying sight if she wasn't so used to his outbursts by now.

That, and the evident bulge tenting the front of his loose sleeping pants both make him infinitely less frightening than she once thought him to be.

"Pervert," she whispers, feeling a very un-Jedi-like sense of accomplishment at seeing that response from him. She quickly it brushes aside before going back to kissing the smiling lips and light stubble of the jaw below her.

 _Don't flatter yourself, Rey. Watching that pilot slobber over you is nothing short of revolting._

"Hmmm..." she hums, shifting her hips back to give her room to snake a hand between their two tightly twined bodies.

She grazes her fingers against Poe's hard-on and he jumps against her fingers. His lips breaking out into a wide grin under hers and making their kiss messier and a bit awkward.

Kylo hisses. Pounds his fist on the floor and squeezes his eyes shut.

Poe pulls away from her mouth to start peppering her neck with kisses and nibbles as he begins to unbutton her shirt. She gives the front of his pants a few more affectionate pulses before removing her hand and helping him out.

 _Rey..._

Kylo whines when she's left in just her breastband and short trousers. She runs her hands up and down her sides, sharing a conspiratorial smile with her friend.

 _Rey, please..._

The whining becomes more insistent as she brings Poe's hands up to her covered breasts. He rubs her in circles and she's suddenly so glad that she picked him instead of some random male prostitute. Because girls shouldn't have to pay for it and that would just be a tacky thing to do anyhow.

 _She wasn't random!_ The voice in her head shrieks, slightly higher pitched than his usual morose grumble. _I spent months choosing her!_

Rey's face heats up. Feeling so exposed but now even more ready to go through with this after this latest admission.

"Oh? So you did care about her then, is that it?"

Poe ignores her words. Being the smart, good boy that he is, he's already figured it out that they're not meant for him.

Instead, he wriggles his fingers underneath her band. Lightly teasing her nipples before glancing up at her to make sure this is okay. She smiles and nods her blessing, cradling his face in her hands and smoothing his too-short hair back.

He starts to slide the fabric down and out of the way when the whining in her head reaches an unbearable level. She leans forward, pressing her forehead against Poe's, and scrunches up her face.

" _What_ do you want now?" she hisses. Poe's lips give her the quickest of pecks and he moves his hands up to rub soothes into her shoulders.

 _I can't see. Let me see you too._

She pulls back then to give proper room for her epic eye roll. _That_ was what he was making such a fuss over? Not being able to ogle her tits?

"Rey?" Poe asks. Brows drawn together and he starts to pull away but she catches his hands before they leave her skin.

"Kylo..." she warns. Giving their connection a little warning pinch. Cutting him out of this is very much an empty threat since making him watch her was the whole point, but there's no reason for him to know that is there?

 _Please, Rey. I just want to look at you. If you're really going to do this, it's the least you can do._

She sighs. Shaking her head at the lunatic living in the other half of it.

Well... he did say please after all. And she supposes that it's a fair tradeoff. She'd certainly gotten one hell of an eyefull of her doppelganger getting pleasured the night before.

She leans back and strokes Poe's face as she makes up her mind.

"I'm going to try something, okay?" she tells him. "It may feel odd at first, but don't worry."

He blinks twice. Then nods. His trust in her is so endearing and that's why she'd chosen him instead of some random stranger. Because he was so trusting and loyal to her no matter what crazy thing she asks of him.

 _Yes. His lapdog qualities are quite remarkable._

Completely ignoring the predictable insult, she presses her forehead to his again. Lightly dips into his mind, enough to catch how she looks in his own eyes.

"Is that okay?" she asks. Watching herself lick her lips.

"Is what? Are you doing something?"

She brushes his question aside with a shrug. If he can't even feel her doing it, then no harm done.

 _Kriff what a simpleton. Even a child should be able to notice that._

"He's not force-sensitive, Kylo. Just because you don't know the meaning of restraint when you slam your way into someone's head-"

"Wait... You're in my head now?" Poe asks, eyebrows raised.

 _He's so pathetic, Rey. You deserve much better._

She shrugs him aside. He growls a bit before crossing his arms again in a moody sulk. He always gets so pissy when she brushes him off and it brings a soft smile to her face.

"Just a little bit, Poe. And it's only so I know what you like. Is that okay with you?"

He thinks about it, then nods. _"_ Sure. You've never done this before so... whatever makes you more comfortable."

She traces his jaw before dusting light kissing along it. "You're a good friend, Poe."

 _He's a total idiot._

Not to quibble the point, she reaches behind herself and unclasps her breast band in one quick move. Baring her chest to both the men's eyes that prowl over it.

"Beautiful," Poe praises.

 _Keep going._

She starts to unbutton her pants, trying to do it slow and sexy one button at a time. Then she starts giggling when she feels ridiculous. Because apparently it's impossible to do a sexy strip-down when you're straddling one of your best friends and his erection keeps poking at your sensitive bits.

Poe reaches his hands out to stop her when she starts to yank the bunched up cloth down past her hips.

"You don't have to do that, Rey. If you don't want to. You seem really uncomfortable, so..."

Uncomfortable? Did she look uncomfortable? She'd been trying to look sexy but mission failure with that apparently.

But it's okay. The point of tonight was to make _him_ watch her be with someone else so he'd know what it's like. She can get Poe off with her mouth first and then send him away and to care of herself in private afterwards.

 _If you do this, Rey..._

This voice is her head is warning her. Demanding she stop now. But she swiftly ignores it. Ignores _him._

Instead, she pushes Poe down onto his back. Straightening up her now bare torso and trying to play with her breasts. Cupping and cradling them in a way she saw one of the "instructors" in the video do. Trying to put on a show for him even though she feels ridiculous as she does it.

"You're beautiful," Poe encourages. She knows he's trying to be sweet and supportive despite this very odd situation, but the obvious bulge between them gives weight to his words.

 _You're so much more than beautiful, Rey. You're a goddess._

Now that she's letting Kylo watch, his impending hissy fit has quieted down to his typical level of medium simmering. She can feel him give in to something and when she closes her eyes she sees him leaning back against the coal-black wall behind him. Spreading his legs wider as he starts to unbutton his pants.

Well, okay then. Two clear reactions from both the men involved in this scenario. Guess she must be doing something right after all.

Feeling bolder by the surge of sexual power, she leans down over Poe. Arches her back over his head and thrusts her petite breasts right into his face. If they were any bigger, they'd have socked him in his eye.

He immediately jumps into action. Wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her down with him as he takes her nipple into his mouth.

She shudders, grinding against the bulge that the new position now has pressing against her stomach.

 _Your skin tastes like honey, Rey. How is it that a dirty little desert rat like you can be so damn sweet?_

Rey blushes. Then flushes all over when the softest of nibbles enters into Poe's playbook.

She hadn't realized that she'd let Kylo have that much more than simple remote surveillance. 'Look but don't touch' was what she'd intended when she'd slipped into Poe's sweet little head.

 _I'm not touching, Rey. I'm tasting._

The words wash into her along with one the raunchiest images from last night. The one where the whore was practically smothering herself to keep her ecstatic cries at bay as Kylo tasted and tasted and tasted the depths of her.

She can't contain her gasp, but she _can_ hide it by bouncing against Poe a few times. He's sufficiently distracted by the pressure to not realize that her head was anywhere but with him for these last few moments.

"Rey..."

He lets go of her nipple to buck against her and it chafes slightly. Too many layers between aching body parts, and she slinks her way down his body to rectify that.

She unbutton his pants slowly. Prolonging his anticipation while she keeps her face significantly hovering near his crotch as all times.

 _Oh that's good, Rey. Just like that._

Kylo frees himself from his pants. His cock is already rock hard and she frowns slightly at the mental image.

"I'm supposed to be punishing you, remember?" she mutters. Rubbing the firm and barely covered bulge below her like it's a good luck charm.

 _You totally are, Rey. Now punish me some more. I deserve it so much._

Well... that's very true. She can't argue that.

"Up, up," she orders, tanking at the loose waist band of his pants.

He doesn't have to be told twice. Immediately his hips rock up and he helps her slip them off. She hesitates for a second to get her nerve before dragging his boxers down along with them.

When his hard cock first pops into view she has to fight against her anxiety. The urge to turn tail and run is strong because gods if this isn't _so awkward._ What if she does something wrong? What if she sucks at giving head and he gets bored with her?

She quickly buries those thoughts so deeply before she changes her mind and calls off the whole thing. This is about proving a point. Something about balancing the universe. At the time it seemed like a good enough reason, so at least there's always that.

"You look delicious," she purrs. Forcing what she hopes is a coy smiles onto her face as she declares her intent to him as much as she tells it to herself.

Kylo can't even form a coherent thought, but he's just randomly angry and horny and all over the place as he starts to touch himself. Stroking himself roughly as she traces along Poe's length with trembling fingers.

 _Go on Rey. I dare you. I dare you to keep going._

"...reverse psychology, Kylo?"

Crazy-boy doesn't actually think that's going to work does he? Like it would be that easy to dissuade her after he-

"Rey," Poe whispers. Softly imploring her to stop paying attention to the phantom in their three-way and go back to what's waiting right below her.

She smiles and him in apology before wriggling into position and licking her lips. Poe laughs but bucks his hips, almost clipping her chin with his tip.

A deep inhale and she tentatively spread her palm flat around him. Wrapping him firmly in her grasp. He makes a noise deep in his throat and she thinks it's quite a nice sound. Between that and the pleasant weight in her hands it makes her feel more confident.

His hand wraps over hers and she relaxes, watching with interest as he shows her what to do. She's very glad for the sense of direction, actually. When she would fantasize about performing a sex act, she usually didn't spend too much time on hand-jobs so the guidance is very helpful.

And for some reason that thought makes Kylo go nuts again. He punches the wall behind him with one hand while the other claws at his own head. The spike of anger being so sudden that Rey has to let go of Poe or risk hurting him.

"Rey?" Poe asks. His face is concerned and even though his interest in her is standing proud and ready she can tell that he's having second or fifth or tenth thoughts about this all over again.

Before he can change his mind, she takes hold of him once more. This time using both hands to work him up and down smoothly. Fortunately all the times she'd been witnessed to Kylo's depraved movements have given her inspiration.

"Thanks for the hints," she whispers, blowing lightly across the heated skin in between her hands.

 _Oh..._

She's not sure if it's a curse or a praise that he mutters across to her. Oddly enough, both he and Poe are biting their lower lip in nearly the exact same way. Kylo drops his hands to the floor and glares at her through their connection.

Well, good. She's doing something really nice for her friend while punishing her enemy at the same time. This is working out even better than than she could have hoped. But it's time to stop messing around and get down to the real business of the evening. Poe's warmed up. She's warmed up. So... no reason to hold off on the main event.

Rey holds her breath and keeps it until her head starts to spin. Then she fluidly takes him into her mouth, not wanting to waste a second more with self-doubt.

And _gods_. This is so very different then she'd expected. And even if he's no Kylo, he's well endowed to the point that she has trouble figuring out the logistics of how to fit him into her mouth.

She dips into his mind a little deeper. Making sure that she's doing this right and oh yes, she definitely is. Poe's head is filled with affection and lust for her and she can feel the other side of her bond shimmer with anticipation.

 _Approach him from the side. Use your hands and keep breathing so your throat relaxes._

So now he's eager to help? Maybe he's figured out that there's absolutely nothing he can do or say to stop her so he might as well sit back and enjoy tagging along for the ride.

And she wants to ridicule him for his apparent expertise at giving head, but Master Luke had told her that it's never polite to talk with her mouth full.

Fine. If Kylo wants to give her advice on how to suck her friend off, she'll take it in more ways than one.

Another deep breath and she holds it, then hollows her cheeks and works her way down him to as comfortable a depth as she can tolerate.

Poe doesn't push her, though. He's much to much of a good boy to force her down. Instead, he rubs his fingers along her scalp and directs her head's movements. A gentle raise and lower. A little deep at times, but he's most certainly enjoying it and she's all kinds of worked up.

If this were Kylo, though...

Her faces flushes even more, her skin practically burning.

Kylo stops the sloppy, unsteady movements he's doing to himself to smirk up at her.

 _That's right, Rey. If I were there you'd be choking on me. You wouldn't even be able to beg me to stop_.

Her head suddenly shoves itself down deep, taking in much more of Poe's length than she'd wanted to.

Rey can't tell if this was her own spiteful enthusiasm at play or Kylo's malice that made her do it, but she gurgles in protest, eyes bugging. Tries her hardest to keep him down but she can only stand it for a second or two before she pushes at his thighs.

The hands on her hair immediately let go. Her head pops off him and she has to catch her breath before looking up at him.

"Rey?" Poe asks, voice raspy. "Are you okay? I didn't... I don't know what just came over me."

She immediately nods. Reassuring him that everything's fine and she's not mad. He just got overly enthusiastic, that's all. It could almost be a compliment.

"It's-" her vocal cords sound scratchy even to her own ears "It's fine, Poe. At least this way I know you liked what I was doing." She swipes at her jaw with the back of her hand. Kylo snarls an insult so explicit she'd rather not repeat it.

Rey moves back down. Kneading the firm thighs below her and he opens them, making more room for her to sink in between and get comfortable.

 _Kriff, you look exquisite like that. Once I have you I'll keep you this way all the time. With your head down and your ass-_

"So," she interrupts her bondmate immediately, "shall we continue?"

Poe's hands move back into her hair. Softly and gently once again.

"Sure. Whenever you're ready."

 _Pathetic._

She closes her eyes. Noting how Kylo has one hand wrapped around his base and the other, his dominant hand, doing all the work.

Rey mimics this with her own movements. Pumping him with a firm grip while taking a millimeter more into her mouth with each stroke. Little by little slowly swallowing him.

He's much further along this time. The taste of him is... something different.

She'd expected it to be sour or rank, but it's salty and not too bad. She doesn't hate it, at least.

 _Girls taste wonderful, Rey. The sweetest thing I've ever had on my tongue._

The voice in her head answers even if she hadn't even conceptualized the question.

 _Every one I've ever had was sweeter than the last._

She's pretty sure he's egging her on now. Somehow, the great dark knight that is Kylo Ren doesn't act like a man who gets a lot of action.

But then Poe moans again, bringing her attention back to him. She looks up and his eyes are closed, mouth slightly open.

It's a really hot expression. She's not even incredibly attracted to him, but seeing him like that makes something in her stomach flip.

 _I'm better, Rey. You know I am, so you might as well just admit it and stop this stupidity._

She would scoff if she was physically able to at the moment. Mr. Clingy-Needy so desperate for validation.

The hand in her hair pulls harder. Not too hard, but enough to drag her down deeper. Poe feels bigger in her mouth and the almost breathless sounds he makes are starting to get her very worked up. Naughty little thoughts about maybe keeping the party going after this start to worm their way into the background of her mind.

 _Rey..._

She shakes her head, letting Poe set the pace of her bobbing while she tries to ignore everything else but him. This is about him right now. She's blowing her friend and he's apparently really having a great time and that's what matters.

 _Rey, please..._

Kylo's not letting up, but neither is she. She starts working faster, encouraged by the lust-filled groans and murmurs of appreciation from the man who's currently filling her mouth.

How long will it take him to recover? Y'know, after he... finishes.

She has no idea. But maybe she can talk him into helping _her_ out. Do to her what Kylo did to the whore because it sure looked like she was having a fantastic-

 _Rey!_

Her movements stall for a moment, but then hands in her hair help bring her back into pace.

 _'What?'_ she answers back through her head, annoyed at the constant interruptions.

 _Let me have more of him._

Again she pauses and again the hands help keep her going.

 _'Huh?'_

 _I can only see you, I can't do anything else. You're not even letting me feel you the way that he can right now._

 _'Oh what a pity.' S_ he shrugs off her indifference, keeping most of her concentration off the whiney brat in her head and more so on the task literally at hand.

 _Please, Rey. I let you inside the girl. You felt everything that she felt. It's not fair if you don't let me have the same._

His voice is so miserable that she actually considers it. The notion of fairness in this whole 'you fucked her so now I'll fuck him' game is ridiculous, but because he's asking so nicely...

She doesn't answer, but she lets him do it. Allows him enough leash so he sink into Poe's head just far enough that he's right there riding along with them. Watching and feeling as she starts working him with her mouth. Using her hands in rhythm with her head and loving the feel of power as both men groan and gasp under her touch.

Poe's fingers tighten against her hair. It pulls on her scalp but she doesn't mind. Feeling a pleasant twist of something in her lower abdomen with each movement. Kylo is of course much sloppier. Working himself with a fervor that probably hurts him but he likely is used to that and doesn't care.

 _Rey..._ his voice is in tatters and she can feel him fighting against the new onslaught of sensations he's reaching through Poe.

"Mhmm?"

 _Rey, listen to me._

She hums around Poe again and it sends his hips surging up until she gags slightly.

 _Rey, this is important._

 _'Godsamnit Kylo, I'm kind of in the middle of something.'_

Middle or closer to the end? She's not completely sure but all signs are pointing to-

 _Rey?_

 _'What?!'_

 _Don't you DARE swallow!_

His semi-mirroring words ring in her head so loudly that she pulls away. Just in the nick of time, too, because Poe suddenly and unexpectedly finishes against her stunned face.

She actually hadn't been expecting that part of this. Which was silly, considering that... well, when he gets off obviously it has to go somewhere. Usually Kylo just had a box of tissues or a towel handy, but she didn't think that far ahead.

Very little planning had taken place before she jumped into this, that much was safe to say.

Poe reaches out and pulls her close to him so that she's cuddled up against his chest. No power in the universe can make her look up at him, though.

She peaks at Kylo instead. Fully expecting him to either be collapsed like Poe or trashing the rubble of his room into even smaller piles of rubble.

Instead, he seems quite calm. Is sitting there quietly, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

It makes her suspicious, but when she figures out what he's up to it's too late.

In between Poe's orgasm and her surprise at Poe's orgasm, Rey realizes she must have slipped up. Been too distracted to remember why she should never, ever let her guard down when there's a snake in her mind.

She tries to sit up, quickly disentangle herself from the situation. But the arms behind her wrap around her tight and pull her back down.

"Rey."

Just her name. Nothing else. But when she looks over her shoulder at her friend the dark smirk on his face looks nothing like the one she's so used to.

* * *

Next chapter: There are three people involved in this sordid event and so far only one of them has gotten off. Now the other two have some catching up to do.


End file.
